


Секретный кот

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Снифф случайно узнает о Муми-тролле и Снусмумрике кое-что интересное





	Секретный кот

В страшно секретном месте спал, обернув себя хвостом, маленький… нет, не котенок, а взрослый кот, но его все еще считали котенком. Только Снифф знал, где находится это Страшно Секретное место – по правде говоря, еще это знала Муми-мама, а еще, хотя Снифф об этом и не догадывался, знали Муми-тролль и фрекен Снорк, которая иногда тайком от Сниффа приходила сюда, чтобы подлить котенку молочка и почесать его за ушком. И все-таки это был секретный кот Сниффа, только его собственный.  
Так считал Снифф.  
Он и весну хотел бы считать своей собственной, потому что это была очень хорошая весна – кукушки уже пробовали голоса, на деревьях вовсю распускались почки, день становился все больше и больше, и только в самых глубоких оврагах еще оставался снег, но совсем серый и безнадежный. Но, к сожалению Сниффа, весна была общей. Поэтому он пришел в Страшно Секретное место, чтобы поболтать со своим секретным котенком…  
Котенка не было.  
Коврик, который связала Муми-мама специально для него – был.  
Мисочка для молока и немного молока на дне – были.  
А котенка не было.  
– Эй, – робко позвал Снифф. – Ты где?  
Но в Страшно Секретном месте царила тишина.  
Расстроенный и обиженный, чувствуя себя обворованным, Снифф поплелся куда глаза глядят. Он хотел было пристроиться под деревом и погрустить в одиночестве, остро чувствуя недостатки секретности в таком деле, как котенок: из-за того, что никто о нем не знал, Снифф даже не мог никому посетовать на кошачье коварство. И вдруг заметил кошку.  
Кошка восседала на ветке и мяукала. Но не жалобно, нет, – призывно и дерзко. Это была большая, пушистая, гордая рыжая кошка. А под веткой – под веткой стоял секретный котенок Сниффа и гнусаво завывал, и видно было, что это уже совершенно взрослый кот!  
– Как ты мог! – воскликнул Снифф. – Я искал тебя! Ты же мой секретный котенок, а ты… Я молока тебе хотел принести!  
Но секретный кот даже не заметил его: он был поглощен весенней песней рыжей кошки, в которую усердно вплетал свои рулады.  
Тогда Снифф окончательно разобиделся и решил найти Муми-тролля или Снусмумрика, чтобы поболтать с ними. Снусмумрик приехал только вчера, и ему определенно было что порассказать!  
Муми-мама перед домом старательно выкладывала начищенные перламутровые ракушки между клумбами.  
– Лучше бы золотые слитки, – сказал Снифф, поравнявшись с ней.  
– Смотря какие, – возразила Муми-мама. – Некоторые совсем не имеют вида. А ракушки всегда красиво смотрятся между цветами!  
– А где Муми-тролль? Ну, или Снусмумрик?  
– Они там, но ты их лучше не беспокой. Давай-ка вместе выложим ракушки, а потом я дам тебе чаю с вареньем, – предложила Муми-мама. – С клубничным!  
Она знала, что все друзья Муми-тролля обожают именно клубничное варенье. Но Снифф сказал:  
– Нет, спасибо.  
Он поднялся к комнате Муми-тролля и прислушался. Дверь была приоткрыта, и Муми-тролль о чем-то тихо и странно говорил со Снусмумриком.  
– Я так рад, что ты приехал, – сказал он. – Я всю зиму видел тебя во сне. Жаль, что первые весенние цветы еще не расцвели!  
– У меня для них есть песня, – ответил Снусмумрик. – И для тебя.  
– Я хотел бы не расставаться с тобой никогда, – грустно сказал Муми-тролль.  
Снусмумрик вздохнул.  
Они, должно быть, уже не раз говорили об этом. Но Снусмумрик не мог остаться в Муми-дален навсегда – он уходил на юг, за новыми песнями и стихами, а потом приходил в Муми-дален опять. И Муми-тролль, наверное, чувствовал, что Снусмумрик не возвращается к нему, а просто заглядывает на огонек, проходя мимо, и никогда не будет считать его дом своим. Однако слышать этого ему не хотелось, и Снусмумрик понимал это – потому и молчал, и вздыхал молча.  
Сниффу стало очень интересно, что же они скажут дальше. Противный секретный кот обидел его не меньше, чем Снусмумрик Муми-тролля. Больше! Ведь Снусмумрик хотя бы принес Муми-троллю песню. А кот изменил Сниффу с какой-то рыжей кошатиной…  
– Давай будем вместе, пока не кончится весна, – сказал наконец Снусмумрик. – И лето, и осень. А там видно будет.  
– В конце концов, следующая зима тоже когда-нибудь кончится, – подхватил Муми-тролль.  
Снифф подумал, что к ним можно и заглянуть. Ведь дверь была приоткрыта.   
Шляпа Снусмумрика лежала на полу, и его пиджак, и рубашка, и даже старые зеленые штаны, а сам Снусмумрик устроился на узкой кровати Муми-тролля рядом с ним, под одним одеялом. У Сниффа глаза вылезли на лоб, и он затих, чтобы его не заметили, однако и не подумал уйти – он впервые видел такое и сгорал от любопытства.   
Худая исцарапанная рука Снусмумрика вынырнула из-под одеяла, чтобы погладить Муми-тролля по мордочке, по шее, по плечу. А Муми-тролль обнял его, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Его движения были неловкими, как будто он не привык ни обнимать, ни прижиматься. Сниффу даже показалось, что Муми-тролль зарделся, будто стеснялся чего-то.  
«Вот это его собственный друг, – подумал Снифф. – Ну, не совсем его собственный, он вечно куда-то уходит, но когда он здесь, он Муми-тролля. А мой кот…»  
Снусмумрик откинул одеяло. Его узловатые прокуренные пальцы нежно касались бархатистой шкурки Муми-тролля, задерживаясь то на предплечье, то на груди, то на мягком животике, и наконец прошлись по чувствительной внутренней стороне бедра. С каждым прикосновением Муми-тролль все больше краснел, дыхание его становилось все более тяжелым и хриплым, а движения – все более робкими. Он неуверенно повернул мордочку, подставляя губы…  
«Вот это да! – Снифф даже сам забыл дышать. – Они целуются! Как в книжках!»  
Если бы Муми-мама знала, что Снифф тайком берет ее книжки, она, вероятно, устроила бы ему нагоняй. Но зато теперь Снифф знал, что Муми-тролль и Снусмумрик тоже их берут – а иначе откуда бы им знать, что такое поцелуй? В губы, мамочки… в губы! И в шею! И ниже – Снифф не знал, что там тоже можно целовать…  
Пухлая ручка Муми-тролля перебирала волосы Снусмумрика. Снифф видел, как зажмурился Муми-тролль, как дрожат его пальцы и ресницы, когда Снусмумрик целовал ему низ живота, а потом услышал тихие звуки – будто кто-то сосет леденец, и такие же тихие, чуть слышные стоны, которые срывались с губ Муми-тролля… «Он делает ему больно? Не похоже… Странные они оба! А интересно, мой секретный кот этой рыжей…»  
– О, – Снусмумрик отстранился, вытирая рот, и ободряюще усмехнулся.  
– Прости, – робко прошептал Муми-тролль.  
– Смотри, что у меня есть, – не слушая, сказал Снусмумрик, вставая и нашаривая пиджак на полу. – Ага, вот оно! Это подземное масло для загара. Помнишь, я рассказывал, как мне подарил его огненный подземный дух? Сейчас оно нам пригодится!  
Снифф окончательно перестал что-то понимать. Зачем двум троллям, лежащим у себя дома в постели, масло для загара, да еще и огненное?  
– Может, не надо? – застенчиво спросил Муми-тролль.  
– Не надо, если не хочешь, – заверил Снусмумрик и погладил его по голове.  
– Нет, я хочу, я очень хочу, – Муми-тролль очень решительно перевернулся на живот, и Снусмумрик стал гладить его еще и по спине.  
Снифф прикрыл мордочку лапкой, чтобы не пискнуть от удивления. Зачем маслом для загара смазывать у себя в паху? А потом еще и… нет, это никуда, ни в какие ворота, не лезло, – с его места, правда, было плохо видно, но похоже, что Снусмумрик намазывал этим маслом попку Муми-тролля! И улегся на него сверху…  
– Я хочу принадлежать тебе, – сказал Муми-тролль.  
Снусмумрик снова вздохнул, и Снифф знал, что это значило: «Мы не принадлежим друг другу, просто думаем друг о друге – и когда мы рядом, и когда мы не рядом. А это лучше, чем принадлежать!»  
Но тут-то Снифф понимал Муми-тролля куда яснее. В самом деле, что может быть лучше, чем когда что-то принадлежит тебе одному и никуда не девается?  
Он выбрался из дома, чувствуя, как горят его щеки. Ему самому хотелось бы вот так лежать с кем-нибудь, и целоваться, и… да вот хотя бы с фрекен Снорк, она такая хорошенькая с золотым браслетом на ножке!  
Его секретный кот шел навстречу по дороге, а рядом с ним выступала рыжая кошка. Вид у обоих был такой, точно они всласть налакались сливок.  
– Предатель, – начал Снифф, но секретный кот подбежал к нему и потерся о его ноги. – Ну ладно, – он подумал и решился: – А эту рыжую мы тоже заберем! Да?  
– Мяу, – ответил кот. Рыжая кошка подошла и нерешительно мурлыкнула.  
– Будете оба моими секретными котом и кошкой, – заявил Снифф тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Надеюсь, вам-то не нужно подземное масло?


End file.
